<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're my favourite waste of time by sunny_witch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983383">You're my favourite waste of time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch'>sunny_witch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Season/Series 03, mentions of sex? lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло чуть больше месяца с тех пор, как Исак и Эвен официально стали парой, и они решают сменить обстановку, отправившись на выходные за город.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're my favourite waste of time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515651">you're my favourite waste of time</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatrolley/pseuds/teatrolley">teatrolley</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Пятница</strong>
</p>
<p>Они едут домой вместе так долго, как могут.</p>
<p>Когда они заходят в трамвай, Исак отступает в сторону и берётся за один из поручней. Эвен, оказавшись рядом, цепляется за тот же поручень, что и Исак, так, что их руки практически соприкасаются, и подмигивает ему. И когда Исак закатывает глаза, Эвен широко улыбается.</p>
<p>– Так что, какой у нас план? – спрашивает Эвен примерно за минуту до его остановки, и теперь их руки не просто касаются друг друга, а уже переплетены, и между их телами очень мало пространства. Кажется, с ними так постоянно происходит. – Сколько сейчас времени? </p>
<p>Вообще-то Исак не понимает, почему Эвен не может просто посмотреть на собственный телефон, но есть что-то умилительное в том, как он всегда задаёт этот вопрос, поэтому Исак лезет в карман, чтобы узнать время.</p>
<p>– 15-20, – отвечает он и убирает телефон в куртку.</p>
<p>– Ну тогда я буду у тебя к четырём? – говорит Эвен. – Ты успеешь к четырём?</p>
<p>– Успею ли <em>я</em>? – повторяет Исак, вскидывая брови и желая немного его подразнить, потому что Эвен печально известен своим ужасным чувством времени и прославился вечными опозданиями. – <em>Я</em> успею. А ты?</p>
<p>– Я тоже успею.</p>
<p>– Ну да, ну да.</p>
<p>– Ну то есть мне так кажется. </p>
<p>Они оба фыркают, и Исак не может сдержать смех, и он знает, что если бы они не были на людях, то Эвен наклонился бы к нему и прижался лбом ко лбу, а потом поцеловал его. Однако прошло чуть больше месяца с того дня, когда они проснулись в кровати Исака и поговорили начистоту, и они сейчас не одни, и Исак всё ещё привыкает к их отношениям, поэтому Эвен сдерживается.</p>
<p>Однако когда трамвай подъезжает к его остановке, Эвен украдкой проводит большим пальцем по костяшкам Исака и улыбается ему.</p>
<p>– Так значит в четыре, – говорит он.</p>
<p>– Ага.</p>
<p>– Ну ладно. Тогда до встречи.</p>
<p>– Да, – кивает Исак, выпуская его руку. – До встречи. </p>
<p>Они собираются поехать в коттедж семьи Эвена – вот что скрывается за этим «до встречи». И они проведут там все выходные. Вместе. Только вдвоём. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>– Не забудь перчатки, – говорит Эскиль, стоя в дверях его комнаты и наблюдая за поспешными сборами Исака. – И свитера. И те тёплые носки, которые тебе девчонки подарили. </p>
<p>– Расслабься, – огрызается Исак.</p>
<p>– И презервативы.</p>
<p>Исак даже не удосуживается обернуться и просто показывает ему средний палец.</p>
<p>– Это твои первые выходные с ним, – возмущается Эскиль. – Так что позволь своему гуру поволноваться, малыш Иисус. </p>
<p>– Зачем? – спрашивает Исак. – По какому поводу ты волнуешься? </p>
<p>– Ну не знаю. Там могут разгуливать серийные убийцы, – отвечает Эскиль, пожимая плечами, когда Исак всё же поворачивается к нему и окидывает сердитым взглядом. – И не надо на меня так смотреть, они и правда могут там быть. И вообще. Вы там будете совсем одни, понимаешь? </p>
<p>– Успокойся, – говорит Исак. – А то и я теперь начинаю нервничать.</p>
<p>Это правда. Вообще-то Исак уже какое-то время психует, потому что Эскиль прав, это первый раз, когда они уедут от всех на такое длительное время, и, хотя им уже через многое пришлось пройти, с подобным испытанием они сталкиваются впервые. <em>Ну да, мы спасли друг друга, и всё это круто, но когда мы окажемся наедине вдали от всего, будет ли нам хорошо вместе? </em></p>
<p>– Вот и хорошо, – отвечает Эскиль на замечание Исака, и тот снова закатывает глаза. – Такова моя работа. </p>
<p>К счастью, звук домофона не даёт Эскилю возможности продолжить, и Исак, проигнорировав его радостно поднятые брови, отправляется в коридор и нажимает на кнопку. </p>
<p>– Привет, – говорит он.</p>
<p>– Привет. – Исаку стыдно, как голос Эвена мгновенно заставляет его смягчиться. – Впустишь меня?</p>
<p>– Или нет, – отвечает Исак. – Эскиль что-то слишком сентиментальный сегодня, так что, может, я просто спущусь вниз. </p>
<p>– Ты ничего такого не сделаешь, – откликается Эскиль, развалившийся на кровати Исака, словно она принадлежит ему, и, судя по тихому смеху Эвена, раздающемуся с улицы, Исаку не удастся притвориться, что эта реплика осталась неуслышанной. – Скажи своему красивому парню, что я хочу увидеть его до вашего отъезда. </p>
<p>Исак вздыхает. – Ты это слышал?</p>
<p>– Ага.</p>
<p>– Ладно. – Ещё один вздох. – Что ж, тогда поднимайся.</p>
<p>Эвен так и делает, и, получив свой приветственный поцелуй, Исак отступает и даёт им с Эскилем немного поболтать. Точнее позволяет Эскилю донимать их обоих своими причитаниями, а Эвену – снисходительно слушать его, прежде чем им наконец дают уехать. </p>
<p>Уже на лестнице, когда Эскиль закрывает за ними дверь квартиры, выпуская тем самым из поля зрения, Эвен останавливается на мгновение, чтобы снова его поцеловать, прижав к холодной каменной стене, и Исак, обхватывая руками его шею, охотно подаётся ему навстречу.</p>
<p>– Ну ладно, – говорит Эвен, с улыбкой отпуская его. – Ты готов?</p>
<p>Исак кивает. </p>
<p>– Да, – отвечает он. – Готов. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Они едут за город на машине мамы Эвена, которую он у неё одолжил. </p>
<p>Во время поездки они слушают музыку из телефона, подключенного к стерео-системе, и едят снэки, которые Эвен предусмотрительно взял с собой и которые Исак кладёт ему на ладонь каждый раз, когда он просит об этом.</p>
<p>На улице уже стемнело, потому что на дворе зима, и, так как до этого шёл дождь, асфальт блестит от воды, в которой отражаются красно-белые огни проносящихся мимо машин. </p>
<p>Эвен ведёт машину, словно для него это привычное дело, достаточно хорошо, чтобы позволить себе отвлекаться на что-то в процессе, и Исак не знал, что Эвен за рулём будет настолько горячим, но выясняется, что ему это очень нравится. Ему правда <em>очень-очень</em> нравится, особенно когда он смотрит на руки Эвена, которые то ложатся на рычаг переключения передач, то сжимают руль; когда видит, как улыбка смягчает его лицо в те моменты, когда Эвен зарывается пальцами в волосы на загривке Исака. </p>
<p>Когда они оказываются в коттедже, Исак прижимает Эвена к двери и целует. </p>
<p>– Ох, – выдыхает Эвен, негромко хихикая, но тут же бросает пакеты, которые держал в руках, чтобы накрыть ладонями щёки Исака. – Это за что?</p>
<p>– Ну не знаю, за вождение? – Исак пожимает плечами. – За традицию?</p>
<p>– Какую традицию?</p>
<p>– Когда мы оказываемся одни где-то, где есть кровать?</p>
<p>– А, – улыбается Эвен, сжимая руки на его талии, и Исак чувствует, что теперь они думают об одном и том же, если судить по участившемуся дыханию Эвена. – В гостиной двуспальная кровать. </p>
<p>– Отлично. </p>
<p>Они смеются, а потом целуются, а потом, спотыкаясь, направляются в гостиную, задыхаясь от накатившего желания и нетерпеливо путаясь в одежде друг друга, и, как выяснил Исак, существует много способов заняться сексом, но суть всегда одна. Просто они, вдвоём, делающие это вместе. </p>
<p>Сначала он сильно напрягался из-за этого. <em>Вот здесь пот собирается</em>, думал он, когда Эвен прикасался к сгибу его колена, или <em>мне кажется, я мог бы быть более грациозным</em>, или <em>может, я недостаточно активен</em>. Но теперь стало проще, он спокойнее относится ко всему, отчасти потому, что они говорили об этом, отчасти потому, что стал меньше думать – потому что просто старается жить каждым таким моментом.</p>
<p>И всё же это едва ли не первый раз, когда он стал инициатором секса.</p>
<p>– Итак, – говорит Эвен, когда всё заканчивается, с улыбкой продолжая целовать Исака, который позволяет ему это. – За вождение, серьёзно?</p>
<p>– Думаю, да, – отвечает Исак, и Эвен снова его целует.</p>
<p>– Ладно, – говорит. – Приятно это знать. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Они лежат так какое-то время, обнимая друг друга и бездумно осматривая комнату, а потом встают и снова одеваются, посмеиваясь, берут сумки и бумажники и отправляются за покупками. </p>
<p>Они уже делали это вместе, но нечасто. Однако каждый раз, когда это происходило, Исак поражался, насколько это приятно. Насколько это просто – неторопливо выбирать правильные макароны, потому что совсем неважно, как долго это продлится, ведь всё это время они проведут вместе. </p>
<p>Сейчас это тоже кажется простым, здесь, в этом маленьком магазинчике вдали от Осло, и да, Исак всё ещё привыкает к их отношениям, но кажется, что они находятся в совершенно другом мире. Поэтому, когда Эвен обнимает его за плечи, пока они стоят в очереди, Исак обхватывает его рукой за пояс и осторожно целует в щёку.</p>
<p>– Ох, – говорит Эвен, глядя на него с лучезарной улыбкой, словно испытывает восторг от простого нахождения в этом мире, и Исак пожимает плечами и снова наклоняется к нему, на этот раз целуя в губы. – Привет.</p>
<p>– Привет, – Исак улыбается ему в ответ, а потом кладёт голову Эвену на плечо, укрытое мягким рукавом куртки. </p>
<p>Когда они возвращаются в коттедж, то быстро разбирают покупки и начинают готовить ужин.</p>
<p>Эвен включает музыку, чтобы им было веселее, и, к удивлению Исака, готовить вместе тоже просто. Помимо ужина они решают испечь кекс, используя одну из готовых смесей, фанатом которых, очевидно, является Эвен, потому что <em>«удобство – это ключ ко всему»</em>. В результате они не могут найти сковородку, зато обнаруживают несколько кастрюль, поэтому используют одну из них, чтобы приготовить бекон. </p>
<p>Пока они ждут, Эвен обнимает его со спины, забирается руками под футболку, чтобы их согреть, потому что они у него всегда холодные, а потом начинает тихонько покачиваться в такт музыки. </p>
<p>– Знаешь, – говорит он, когда Исак накрывает ладонями его руки сквозь ткань. – Если бы мы познакомились в баре, я бы именно так тебя очаровывал. </p>
<p>– Серьёзно? – улыбается Исак. – Именно так? Потому что ты действуешь довольно агрессивно. </p>
<p>Эвен смеётся, выражая явный восторг, и этот звук переполняет Исака, устремляется сквозь тело прямо к губам, тоже заставляя улыбнуться.</p>
<p>– Возможно, – говорит Эвен. – Но если ты такой милый, как и я, то тебе можно так делать.</p>
<p>– Ты что, напрашиваешься на комплименты?</p>
<p>– И в мыслях не было.</p>
<p>Развернувшись лицом к Эвену, Исак закатывает глаза, но потом протягивает руку и нежно касается его волос, заправляет прядь за ухо, а потом наклоняется и целует.</p>
<p>– Я был бы очарован, – говорит он, и Эвен тихо смеётся, радуясь его словам, а потом целует Исака в ответ.</p>
<p>– Прекрасно, – улыбается он, когда они отрываются друг от друга. – И кстати, может, поговорим о том, что ты сейчас со мной танцуешь?</p>
<p>– Не танцую.</p>
<p>– Танцуешь!</p>
<p>– Это покачивание – не танец. – На самом деле, конечно, это танец, но Исак готов дразнить Эвена до конца жизни. – Я просто позволяю тебе двигать моими конечностями, почувствуй разницу. </p>
<p>– Ну да, – говорит Эвен, – конечно.</p>
<p>– Ага.</p>
<p>– Хотя мне нравится. </p>
<p>– Что именно тебе нравится?</p>
<p>– Что ты со мной танцуешь. </p>
<p>– Я знаю. – И это правда. Именно поэтому Исак это и делает. – Хотя я всё равно не согласен с твоим определением.</p>
<p>Эвен смеётся, и Исака снова переполняет невозможная нежность к нему, и он так счастлив видеть Эвена таким беззаботным, таким полным радости.</p>
<p>Потом Эвен целует Исака так, как часто делает, накрывая ладонями его щёки и притягивая к себе, быстро и решительно, но Исак выпячивает подбородок, безмолвно побуждая Эвена сделать это снова, на этот раз медленнее, и, возможно, теперь они действительно танцуют и целуются в процессе. </p>
<p>Когда они наконец приступают к ужину, то делают это на кровати – на большой двуспальной кровати в гостиной. Они едят и смотрят телевизор, хотя по какой-то необъяснимой причине там всё на немецком. Но тем не менее они смотрят на экран, упираясь спинами в стену, накинув на ноги одеяло и соприкасаясь плечами. </p>
<p>– Беру назад все свои слова, – говорит Эвен, когда они окончательно бросают попытки понять, что же происходит в немецком фильме, который они смотрят. – Это однозначно лучший фильм за всю историю кинематографа. </p>
<p>– Да? – ухмыляется Исак. – Лучше, чем Баз Лурман?</p>
<p>– Определённо, – кивает Эвен. – Гораздо лучше. Очевидно, что бессмысленные сюжеты – лучший выбор. </p>
<p>– Ага, – кивает Исак. – Понятно. Значит именно такие ты и будешь придумывать?</p>
<p>– Именно, – говорит Эвен. – Нужно сделать их максимально абсурдными и сложными для понимания.</p>
<p>– Теперь понятно, что ты будешь писать. </p>
<p>– Не хами, – огрызается Эвен, но при этом смеётся, потому что всегда так делает.  – И вообще, ты собираешься меня целовать или нет? </p>
<p>И Исак целует его, а потом целует снова, когда они заканчивают с ужином, и потом делает это ещё раз, и они целуются, и целуются, и целуются… И теперь у них есть время, и уединение тоже, поэтому они никуда не торопятся, и поцелуи их становятся долгими, а прикосновения – дразнящими, и они подводят друг друга к краю и обратно несколько отчаянных раз, продолжают это сладкое мучение, пока волосы обоих не оказываются растрёпанными сверх всякой меры, пока кожа на груди не становится влажной от пота, а губы не краснеют и не распухают от поцелуев – пока по одному лишь их виду не становится понятно, чем они занимаются.</p>
<p>– Нам стоит чаще уезжать, – шепчет Эвен, когда они откатываются друг от друга и пытаются отдышаться. – Стоит чаще сбегать от всех, если мы будем делать такое, как сейчас.</p>
<p>– Договорились, – говорит Исак, и Эвен поворачивает голову, глядя на него с улыбкой, а потом протягивает руку ладонью вниз, чтобы Исак «дал пять». Звук от хлопка ладоней эхом разносится по комнате, и они переплетают пальцы. – Определённо.</p>
<p>Тем вечером они ещё долго не ложатся спать. </p>
<p>Вообще-то Исак не знает, как им это удаётся, потому что неделя была долгой, и они оба вымотались, но Эвен снова включает музыку и приносит кекс, который они испекли, а Исак скручивает им косяк, и потом они едят, и курят, и лежат рядом, и говорят, говорят, говорят: <em>о чём ты мечтаешь, чего ты боишься, как думаешь, в результате роботы нас победят?</em> </p>
<p>Исак говорит, что нет, не победят. Вообще-то он уверен, что их убьют болезни, и, возможно, это не слишком гламурно, но Эвен говорит, что ему нравятся его рассуждения, <em>хотя о роботах снято несколько клёвых фильмов</em>. Когда же Исак говорит, что про болезни тоже снимали, Эвен целует его с невероятной нежностью и любовью. </p>
<p>– Спасибо, что всегда потакаешь мне, – говорит он, но для Исака это настолько вошло в привычку, что он даже не думает делать что-то иное. И когда он признаётся в этом Эвену, то зарабатывает ещё один поцелуй. </p>
<p>Когда они наконец укладываются спать, это потому, что больше не могут бороться со сном. </p>
<p>– Я тебя люблю, – бормочет Эвен, уткнувшись в плечо Исака и обнимая его со спины за талию. Он говорит это так, словно эти слова – какая-то незначительная мелочь, но Исак всё равно чувствует трепет.</p>
<p>– Я тоже тебя люблю, – отвечает он и чувствует улыбку Эвена на своей коже. Он поворачивается к нему лицом и протискивает колено между ног, и сонный Эвен помогает ему устроиться поудобнее.</p>
<p>Когда они чуть позже засыпают, то делают это в объятьях друг друга. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Суббота</strong>
</p>
<p>Когда Исак просыпается целых десять часов спустя, он обнаруживает, что голова Эвена лежит у него на груди.</p>
<p>У него практически никогда не бывает возможности посмотреть на это: на спящего Эвена, медленно и глубоко дышащего в минуты отдыха, со спокойствием на лице, которое заставляет его выглядеть ещё моложе, со спутанными волосами, падающими на лоб. Какое-то время Исак просто смотрит на него, а потом осторожно убирает волосы с его лба и глаз, пропускает пряди сквозь пальцы. </p>
<p>Видимо, Эвен и так уже был на грани пробуждения, потому что обычно ему тяжело просыпаться, но сегодня он лишь тихо шевелится, словно Исак своей нежностью помогает ему проснуться для встречи с этим миром. </p>
<p>– Доброе утро, – бормочет он и теснее прижимается к Исаку, словно эта близость – то, чего он особенно хочет. Исаку хочется, чтобы Эвен и дальше выглядел таким же довольным, поэтому он протягивает руку и, зарывшись в волосы, начинает легонько гладить его по голове. – Хорошо спал?</p>
<p>– Ага, – отвечает Исак. – А ты?</p>
<p>– Как убитый. Ну или как младенец. </p>
<p>– Это мило.</p>
<p>– Ну да. </p>
<p>Эвен придвигается ближе и, всё еще не открывая глаза, зарывается лицом в пространство между плечом Исака и его шеей, и Исак поворачивается и целует его в лоб. </p>
<p>Всё дело в том, что Эвен не только заставил Исака чувствовать себя желанным и любимым. Он также пробудил в Исаке что-то – любовь, которая дремала где-то глубоко внутри, пока он изо всех сил старался удержаться на плаву. Он пробудил в Исаке нежность, которая теперь выплёскивается из него, заставляет хотеть быть хорошим другом, и заправлять волосы Эвену за ухо, и целовать его в щёку – всё, чтобы сказать и показать, что и Эвен тоже любим. </p>
<p>А потому Исак крепко обнимает его, пока у него есть такая возможность, играет с волосами, чувствуя, как щека Эвена прижимается к его голому плечу. </p>
<p>Когда они наконец поднимаются, то делают это медленно: завтракают и пьют чай, рассматривая вмятинки от подушки на своих усталых лицах. Потом они возвращаются в кровать, где сидят и едят тосты, натянув на себя футболки и накрыв ноги одеялом, чтобы не замёрзнуть. </p>
<p>Когда Исак решает попробовать чай из кружки Эвена, тот нежно гладит его по щеке кончиками пальцев, и его лицо настолько озарено любовью, что Исак тихо улыбается. </p>
<p>– О, смотри, – восклицает Эвен чуть позже, когда в результате тщательного осмотра коттеджа находит колоду карт. – Я их нашёл, – его глаза горят торжеством. </p>
<p>Они играют в карты, по-прежнему на кровати, натянув одеяла на плечи. У Эвена совершенно не выходит сохранять непроницаемое выражение лица, и Исак так сильно его любит, но это не мешает ему его обыгрывать. </p>
<p>– Ты слишком открытый, – говорит он, когда Эвен валит его на кровать прямо на разбросанные карты и целует в шею, пробираясь губами в ямку за ухом, после того как Исак откидывает голову, предоставляя ему доступ. – Ты слишком доверчивый, поэтому и проигрываешь.</p>
<p>– Что? – восклицает Эвен с наигранной обидой, и Исак никогда бы не подумал, что будет так улыбаться в тот момент, когда парень будет устраиваться у него между ног. – Ты вообще-то мой парень, и я не могу тебе доверять?</p>
<p>– Ты никому не можешь доверять, малыш, – говорит Исак. – В этом и суть игры.</p>
<p>– Отстой, – расстроенно вздыхает Эвен, но тут же забывает об этом, предпочитая поцеловать Исака, пусть тот и улыбается ему в губы. </p>
<p>Когда Эвен начинает покрывать поцелуями его живот, и Исак упирается пятками в матрас, а руками – в стену, он вдруг понимает, что они с Эвеном собираются заняться сексом в коттедже его семьи в бог знает какой раз, и что когда Магнус в шутку называл эти выходные секс-марафоном на выезде, он, в общем-то, был прав.</p>
<p>– Что смешного? – спрашивает Эвен, и Исак протягивает руку, касаясь пальцами его волос.</p>
<p>– Ничего, – отвечает он, качая головой. – Магнус.</p>
<p>– <em>Магнус</em>? – восклицает Эвен.  – Почему ты сейчас думаешь о Магнусе? </p>
<p>– Я не думаю, – хихикает Исак, и Эвен в шутку отпихивает его. – Я не думаю. Правда. Прости. Продолжай.</p>
<p>– Продолжай? – Эвен целует его медленно и жарко, и глубоко, потому что очевидно, что даже шутки не могут заставить его перестать быть мастером в этом, так что Исак кладёт ладонь ему на шею, притягивая к себе, и теснее прижимается к нему пахом. – Ты уверен? Потому что кажется, что ты не очень-то этого хочешь.</p>
<p>– Заткнись. </p>
<p>– Хм… – Вероятно, чтобы ещё больше подразнить его, Эвен отстраняется и прижимается лбом к его лбу, но при этом переплетает их пальцы. – Что такое? С нашего первого раза прошло всего два месяца, а тебе уже надоело?</p>
<p>– Боже, – фыркает Исак, и Эвен со смехом трётся кончиком носа о его нос. – Твои шутки заходят слишком далеко.</p>
<p>– Но тебе это нравится.</p>
<p>– Конечно. – Исак качает головой, заставляя Эвена тихо засмеяться, а потом поцеловать его, раз, другой, снова и снова – целовать его в щёки, как он делает всегда, когда думает, что Исак очарователен. – Именно так это и выглядит – когда мне что-то нравится.</p>
<p>– Где смазка?</p>
<p>На этот раз они смеются вместе. </p>
<p>– Знаешь, – заявляет Исак, изгибаясь, чтобы дотянуться до смазки, которую передаёт Эвену, и до презерватива, который открывает сам, продолжая говорить, – когда-нибудь я научусь производить смазку, которая не будет липкой, потому что это отвратительно.</p>
<p>– Да, ты уже говорил, – кивает Эвен с выражением отчаянного веселья на лице, когда Исак передаёт ему колечко презерватива, также покрытого лубрикантом. – Спасибо.</p>
<p>– Ты только посмотри на это, – морщится Исак, поднимая влажные руки. – Теперь все пальцы липкие. Это бесит. </p>
<p>– Зато эффективно. </p>
<p>– Это правда.</p>
<p>Эвен снова смотрит на него с весёлым озорством, а потом, раскатав презерватив по члену, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Исака в щёку, а затем и в губы.</p>
<p>– Вытри руки об меня, – говорит он.</p>
<p>– Серьёзно?</p>
<p>– Ну да, мне всё равно. Вытри о плечо. Я потом всё равно пойду в душ. </p>
<p>– Я пойду с тобой.</p>
<p>– Ладно, – соглашается Эвен. – Ты милый. – А потом: – Ну а теперь, если ты не возражаешь, у меня есть более важные вещи, которыми я должен занять свой рот, чем разговоры с тобой.</p>
<p>– Да что ты говоришь?</p>
<p>– Ага, – кивает Эвен и целует его. – Точно. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Позднее в тот день, после душа, который они приняли вместе, как и собирались, они снова возвращаются в кровать и целуются, пока не засыпают: Исак лежит на животе, как и обычно, а Эвен распластывается на его спине, как осьминог, каким он иногда становится во сне. </p>
<p>Ближе к вечеру они просыпаются, одеваются и снова идут в магазин, чтобы купить еды и какао на ужин. По дороге туда Эвен берёт Исака за руку, и Исак, который в эти выходные чувствует себя смелым, позволяет ему. </p>
<p>– Знаешь, – говорит он в магазине, играя с волосами Эвена, пока тот пытается решить, какое какао выбрать, – я немного нервничал из-за этих выходных.</p>
<p>– Да? – машинально спрашивает Эвен, а потом, будто осознав значимость слов Исака, поднимает на него глаза. – Нервничал?</p>
<p>– Ну не в плохом смысле, просто… – Исак пожимает плечами. – Просто мы впервые уехали вот так вдвоём. </p>
<p>Лицо Эвена мгновенно смягчается. Светится нежностью, как в те разы, когда Эвен протягивает руки к Исаку и гладит большими пальцами его скулы, и облизывает губы, прежде чем осторожно его поцеловать. </p>
<p>– Я всё забываю, что для тебя это в новинку, – говорит он и уже знакомо сжимает пальцы на плече Исака, как делает всегда, когда говорит: <em>я забываю, как ты ещё молод</em>.  Потом вдруг добавляет: – Вообще-то я всё забываю, что это в новинку для нас обоих, хотя так и есть. </p>
<p>– Да, – кивает Исак. – На самом деле я просто хотел сказать, что отлично провожу время.</p>
<p>– Правда? – спрашивает Эвен и улыбается, когда Исак кивает. – Я тоже. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Вечером они снова ужинают в кровати, после того как снова вместе готовили на кухне. А потом закутываются в куртки и шарфы и, захватив с собой кружки, выходят на улицу.</p>
<p>Коттедж находится в уединённом месте, вдали от города, посреди леса. Засветка здесь очень низкая, а это значит, что они видят звёзды. Это напоминает Исаку о том, что они одни, и как ему нравится быть здесь с Эвеном – быть только с ним, вдвоём. </p>
<p>В коттедже горит свет, выплёскиваясь из окон на землю жёлтыми квадратами и полукружьями, а ещё там играет музыка, тихая и спокойная –  <em>Bon Iver</em> – и от этого все тревоги покидают Исака, заставляя дышать ровно и глубоко. </p>
<p>Воздух морозный, такой, каким и должен быть зимой, и он кусает Исака за щёки и пальцы. Но это ничего, потому что Эвен обнимает его сначала одной рукой, а потом двумя, и они просто стоят, обнявшись, как если бы вышли с вечеринки на улицу – совсем рядом с ними кипит жизнь, но не проникает за пределы их маленького мира, в котором они уединились в этот момент.</p>
<p>Положив голову Эвену на плечо, Исак обнимает его за талию, прижимается грудью к его груди. Если бы они решили двигаться, то это походило бы на медленный танец, но Эвен просто прижимается губами к волосам Исака и тихо выдыхает. </p>
<p>Исак думает, что ещё никогда не испытывал такого умиротворения. </p>
<p>– Эй, – говорит Эвен, прежде чем они заходят внутрь. Он проводит пальцем по подбородку Исака, заставляя поднять голову. – Я тебя люблю. – Потом добавляет: – Сколько?</p>
<p>Ему не нужно объяснять, потому что Исак и так знает, о чём он.</p>
<p>– Они все, – отвечает он, понимая, что Эвену это важно, важно знать, что несмотря на приступ мании в ту ночь, эти слова всё равно значимы. Поэтому добавляет: – Бесконечное множество. </p>
<p>– Спасибо, – говорит Эвен, а потом шепчет, – эта вселенная довольно хороша, правда?</p>
<p>– Да, – тихо отвечает Исак, кивая, и понимает, что это тоже важно. – Она лучше всех. </p>
<p>Переполняющее их спокойствие следует за ними, когда они заходят в дом, а потом и когда отправляются в кровать. Эвен пропускает пряди волос Исака сквозь пальцы, чешет его за ухом, пока у того не начинают тяжелеть веки. Тогда Эвен перекатывается на спину, укладывая Исака себе на грудь.</p>
<p>Когда они засыпают, это происходит легко и тихо. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Воскресенье</strong>
</p>
<p>На следующее утро они неторопливо просыпаются, доедают остатки кекса на завтрак, вместе принимают душ и начинают убираться. К четырём часам дня коттедж снова сверкает чистотой, а их сумки уже лежат в машине.</p>
<p>По дороге домой Исак засыпает, убаюканный теплом машины, шумом мотора и лаской, которую дарят пальцы Эвена, скользящие по его шее. Когда он просыпается, уже у дверей коллективета, на улице темно.</p>
<p>Стоя у двери в здание, они обнимаются. Крепко. Руки Эвена обвивают его тело, и Исак стискивает его в ответ, и это объятье, кажется, длится целую вечность, но в груди Исака всё равно образуется ком, подкатывающий к горлу. </p>
<p>Дело в том, что он потрясающе провёл время. Он был так счастлив, и он настолько благодарен, что ему довелось испытать подобные чувства, и он знает, что они совсем скоро увидятся снова, но всё равно не хочет, чтобы этот момент заканчивался. </p>
<p>– Мы сделаем это снова, – говорит Эвен, словно читает его мысли, и это одно из первых заявлений об их будущем, которое он сделал. – Ладно? Мы будем делать это так часто, что тебе надоест.</p>
<p>Исак смеётся, немного натужно, и Эвен отстраняется, поднимает его голову за подбородок, заглядывает в лицо.</p>
<p>– Окей, – отвечает Исак. – Договорились.</p>
<p>Эвен прощается с ним на улице, потому что ему нужно отвезти машину к маме, а <em>если я поднимусь, ты же сам знаешь, что уже не уйду.</em> Так что, когда Исак открывает дверь в квартиру, он делает это в одиночестве. </p>
<p>Но уже через секунду рядом оказывается Эскиль.</p>
<p>– Ну что? – спрашивает он. – Малыш Иисус вернулся с войны. Как всё прошло?</p>
<p>– Хорошо, – отвечает Исак совершенно искренне. – Очень-очень хорошо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>